


playing a role

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, College, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Bryce/Chuck at college. They have a great sex life, and it gets even better when Bryce finds out Chuck has a daddy kink.Also includes discussion of Chuck's abandonment issues, etc.





	playing a role

**Author's Note:**

> For nevcolleil for the prompt "Chuck/Bryce, daddies" on comment-fic.livejournal.com

It scared Bryce, how much Chuck got into the headspace of their roles.

It started out as just for fun, Chuck calling him "daddy" in a low voice, more seductive, so much _dirtier_ than Bryce had thought Chuck could sound. Then light spankings, playful at first; at Chuck's urging, they eventually got more intense.

It was Bryce who escalated it, to be fair. Bryce had been the one to first blur the boundaries between when they were playing the game and when they weren't, which he supposed is how it started to bleed into something that wasn't a game at all. Bryce really hadn't meant to. Whenever Chuck bristled at Bryce's protectiveness, or mocked him for being a "control freak," Bryce made a little joke: "that's no way to talk to your daddy." It got a laugh out of Chuck, sometimes turned the conversation toward a more fun direction even. But then Chuck started to shoot back "Well, if you're really my daddy, then make me stop," Chuck's lips half smile and half pout, and he would laugh in victory as Bryce dragged him over to the bed for a spanking. 

Sometimes, when Chuck asked for a really intense scene, Bryce would hold him afterward for a long time, stroking his hair, telling him he was a good boy. Sometimes Chuck would say that he was sorry for being bad and ask him not to leave. Bryce didn't know if this was a turn on for Chuck or maybe some other kind of need, some way of working out Chuck's actual abandonment issues with his father. Bryce would always hold him closer and promise, "Daddy's never going to leave you alone. You belong to me forever."

Chuck responded well to that. Sometimes he even asked Bryce to say it during sex, whispered threat or promise as Bryce moved, in and out of Chuck's body, smooth but forceful. Sometimes Bryce would make Chuck say it too: "Thank you Daddy for punishing me, so I know I belong to you forever." It made Chuck aroused as hell; the sound of Chuck's voice cracking as he said it, raw emotion, almost made Bryce lose it too. 

The night before Chuck left (the night Bryce decided to get Chuck kicked out), Chuck asked him to play daddy, smirking at Bryce with hungry lips, almost irresistible. Bryce ran his fingers through Chuck's hair, gentle as he could, and said no.


End file.
